God's Child
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: Warm and shine like a sun, have a beauty like a snowflake. Melody Ketchum always cheerful and enjoy her life with her family. Now her adventure begin in the strange world, strange people Friendship, trust, hope and brave are need, will she be fine? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**God's Child**

Hope you guys like it (^.^)

Chapter 1: Melody Ketchum

Melody's POV

Hi guys! My name's Melody Ketchum daughter of Ash and Dawn Ketchum. Yep! That right! My mom is the greatest pokemon coordinator in Sinnoh region and my dad is a pokemon world champion, right now dad is working on pokemon's research also he is a pokemon champion league in Sinnoh. Mom sometime she is an examining body for the pokemon contest and she always brought me and daddy with her and I love the pokemon contest a lot! Now as you guys can see, my name's Melody Ketchum and I'm seven year old, I have a long dark blue hair and tie it just liked mom when she first started her journey, you guys can say that I looks like mom more than like dad. I have some friends, two Eevees (Alia and Aura) and a Pachirisu (Eria) you guys might wonder how can I has them while I'm just seven?

Well it started when I was three and it happened in my birthday, mom and dad gave me a poke ball and I was excited, when I released it I can saw a small Pachirisu and I named her Eria. Mom and dad think that I needed a friend who will protected me while they or their pokemons weren't around (just in case some wild pokemon attack me) About Alia and Aura, I found them under the cold raining day near my house when I was five. I hear a strange noised outside the house so I went out and checked with Eria on my shoulder. Surprise me that there were two Eevees out side my house they were wet and injured so I brought them inside. While I dress the wounds of two Eevees (Eria helped me) mom and dad went home from bought some groceries and they saw what happened, I explained for them then I begged them for let two Eevees stayed with me and of coursed they agreed. Mom and dad taught me some basis rules and moves; I even have some books about pokemons. My life was great until that day happened, the day will change my fate forever…

It happen in my seventh birthday, mom and dad give me a new sketchbook and a big box of crayons, of course I love it "Melody, would you like to go with us to deliver an egg to prof. Rowan?" My father ask "Yes!" I happily answer him and I run into my room and take my light pink bag (similar to Marie) and it have some decoration of small white and blue flowers on the right side, I put my seashell flute (Look like the one in Pokémon movie 3) (mom and dad gave me in my fourth birthday), my new sketchbook and crayon box then my Pokémon book inside my bad. After that, I take my cream sun hat with light blue ribbon on it and it tie into a bow behind my hat. I run outside happily and rush to Eria, Alia and Aura "Eria, Alia, Aura! Return!" I smile happily as I return them back to my poke balls "Are you ready?" Mom ask "Okay!" "Let's go!" "Pika! Pikachu!" "Pip! Piplup!" Mom and dad smile at me also as their pokemons "Can I carry the egg? Please?" I begged "Sure!" Mom smile as she give me the white egg with some red and blue triangles 'I wonder what Pokémon inside?' I thought and curious about it as I walk with my parent suddenly some kind of big whirlpool appear behind me and it drag me in it and before me or my parent could do anything I already drag into it and the only thing I can said "Mommy! Daddy!" I cries "MELODDY!" My parent cries as well as the try to pull me out of it but it was too late and I faint, the last thing I know that I huge the egg tight and my destiny started from here…

SOOO… WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT

(^.^)

SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

ESPECIALY THANK YOU ashtree423 AND PrincessWindNight FOR GAVE ME ADVICES

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^-^)

PS: I DRAW THE IMAGE MANAGER WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

AND MELODY WEAR THAT DRESS


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold's Child**

Sorry for make you guys waiting, now enjoy your reading time (^.^)

Chapter 2: The Beginning and Big brother

Cross and Allen now are in Indian, they live in the small house near the palace (Well, you guys know Cross -_-) Allen now is 15 year old and he still work hard to pay Cross's big debts ( I feel so sorry for Allen ) That day is just like the normal morning day, but Cross can feel the difference and that difference is from his pocket, he glance at the light of his pocket for a while then he smirk "Allen" He call "Yes Master" "Follow me" Cross order and Allen don't know what to do than follow him and he think that his master will let him pay another debt, then he sigh. They walk to the forest near there, Cross glance at the innocence again "Go!" He whisper then the innocence flies up to the sky and it creates a big portal and Allen come at that moment "Master! What happen?" Allen eyes wide at the view "You should prepare stupid pupil" Cross reply without look at him, after that they can see someone fall down from the portal. Allen jump up and catch that person and when he land down safely, he surprise that it just a little girl wear a quite strange pink dress and white long arm sleeves and she wear a cream sun hat with a light blue ribbon on it, she have a long dark blue hair and she tie two small locks hair with two white bow ribbons in front of her and she carry a strange big white egg with some red and blue triangles on it with her pink bag beside her. Her quite petite form for a little girl, suddenly the green light flies into the little girl "Master, what just happened?" Allen asks "She is now just like you, a new pupil for me" Cross answer as he walk away with Timcanpy on his head "Wa… What? Wait Master!" Allen call as he run follows him…

"Um…" Melody opens her eyes slowly "So you're awake" Melody can see a white hair boy with a pentacle scar on his left eye smile at her "Yeah… Um…Who are you?" "My name is Allen Walker nice too meet you…" "My name is Melody Ketchum nice to meet you Allen" Melody smile then Allen smile to her as the reply "Wait! Where are my…" "Your stuff?" Melody star to panic but Allen cut her in "Um" She nodded "Here" Allen smile then he hand her stuffs "I'm so glad they are still here" Melody smile in relief "So she is awake" Melody can see a man with red hair and he wear a mask that hid half of his face and he wear black coat with gold line and the rose cross on his left chest "I'm Cross Marian, I'm the master of this stupid pupil you see, but you are also my pupil now" Cross said as Melody till her head in confuse "I'm sorry to tell you this but you are from the difference dimension" Cross say as he can see the shock from Allen and Melody faces then he sigh and explain for Melody about how she come here, the akuma, exorcist and the Millennium Earl. At first Melody still shock but then she accept the fact and she explain for them about her world, the Pokemon, trainer and else… "I see so you have three poke balls and an egg with you" Cross said "Yep!" "Can you show me?" Cross asks and Melody nodded "Eria, Aura, and Alia! Come on out" Melody thrown her poke balls in the air and they can see white light appear when the balls open "Pachirisu" "Ee… Eevee!" "Eevee" Then they can see three strange creatures and Allen quite shock at first "This is Eria, Aura and Alia! Guys this is master Cross and Allen" Melody introduces a white and blue squirrel and two brown creature kinds like fox and they star to the conversation…

It's been two weeks since Melody appear, Allen and Cross did have some shopping to find for her some dress and Melody did choose some dress quite similar to the one she wear and of course, Allen must work harder (Poor him) Allen come back home after earn some money from playing poker and when he open the door, he smile when he see Melody greet him with her pokemons "Welcome home Allen!" Melody smile "Pa… Pachirisu" "E… Eevee!" "Eevee" her pokemon greets him "I'm home" Allen smile "Are you tired? I did make some poffins for all of us" Melody smiles "I would like to try some of it" "Okay!" Melody rush into the kitchen as Allen sit down to the chair then Melody bring a tray which it have one big dish and three small one and they have poffins in them "Here you go!" Melody smile "Let's I see… what will the taste this time" Allen smile as Melody giggles, he and her pokemon eats the poffins "So… How was it?" "Umm… It taste… sweet and sour" Allen answer "Yep! That right!" Melody answer and all of them laugh…

Like usual, after the snack, Allen help Melody training. He won't allow her to earn money just like him and Melody's innocence power that she can summon and control any elements she wants and her very good at training. After the train, they always lie down to the grass flied near there and Alia, Aura and Eria always running around and Melody drawing in her sketchbook with her crayons. Allen is sitting lying on the grass but he feels very tired "Big brother… Are you alright?" Melody worries ask "Big brother?" Allen confuses "Isn't that right? You are my big brother now and I'm your little sister now" Melody ask innocently and Allen smile then he rub her head "Yeah you're right, I'm just a bit tired that's all" Allen smile to his little sister "Master asked you to pay too much debt?" "Yeah…" Allen now speechless and Melody sigh then she take out her seashell flute "I hope this will make you feel better" Melody say then she play a melody (Lugia's song) and the melody flow into the winds, her pokemon are stop playing around and they enjoy the aria also as Allen 'Mana I will keep going forward and protect… my little sister' Allen smile as he look up to the blue skies and the winds are dancing follow the music and every thing is seem so peaceful and this is where Melody's adventure begin with her new family…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

(^.^)

SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

ESPECIALY THANK YOU ashtree423, PrincessWindNight AND The Black Guard FOR REVIEW MY STORY

ENJOY

(^-^)


	3. Chapter 3

**God's Child**

Sorry for make you guys waiting, now please enjoy your reading time (^.^)

Chapter 3: Meeting Moore

The train is stop and it tell all the passengers get down by it own ringing sound, a boy wear a long brown coach and he hid his white hair by a green cloth headgear, he get down the train and look at the orange sky then he look back and smile to see a seven year old little girl, who have a long dark blue hair and she tie two small locks hair with two white bow ribbons in front of her. She wear a simple light violet dress and she tie a blue bow in front of her v neck's dress and of course, she carry her light pink bag ( quite big ) and wear her cream sun hat with blue ribbon on and it tie into a bow behind her hat "Big brother! Wait for me!" Melody said in cheerful voice "Okay! Okay!" Allen smiles to his little sister "You're too fast you know" "I'm sorry, let's go, its star to dark soon" Allen apologies to his little sister "Okay… Awww… I'm getting tired" Melody yawn and she can see Allen smile through her sleeping eyes then Allen rub her head "Let's find somewhere to rest first" "Um" Melody nodded in sleepy way. Later, they ask for a small ride from a circus and they sit behind the cart, Melody now feel sleepy but she still try her best to wake by take care of her egg and Allen is sitting next to her "Timcanpy?" Allen call "Allen, you did lost Timmy (Timcanpy's nick name and Melody named him that) again didn't you?" Melody ask "Well, I think he just only want to fly around a little" Allen reply as he continue to call Tim "Timcanpy?" Allen call again as they can see a small yellow golem fly to them and it land on Allen's head "There you are! Don't fly around too much" Allen said but it seem that Tim ignore him "Timmy, don't make me and big brother worries again. What if the cat eats you?" Melody said as she looks to Tim "Yeah! Melody was right Tim! What if the cat eats you?" Allen looks up to Timcanpy, suddenly a roasts sweet potatoes and some chocolate cookies appear between Allen and Melody, when they look up, they can see a clown with a lady wear a pink rabbit head hand for them "You guys can have some, if you'd like" The clown said "Thank you very much" Both of Allen and Melody smile and say in the same time as the take it from the clown "Both of you are the travelers?" The lady ask "No, we're just visiting" Allen answer as Melody smile and continue his sentences "The exorcist headquarters" And Allen smile

"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" Melody wave at the circus's carts as the clown and the lady with the pink rabbit head wave them "Let's go Melody !" "Um" Melody nod as they come to the old church "We will rest here for one night" Allen said as his notice how much sleepy Melody now, Allen chuck as he carry her on his back "Big… brother… put me… down please… awww…" Melody yawn tiredly "You should rest, you did try your best to awake the whole day you know" Allen smile to his sister as he found a small corner in the small room that can place Melody sleep, Allen put Melody down and the take two small blankets for her to sleep "Big… brother, what about… you?" Melody asks as she lie down and she can feel the heavy on her eyes "I'll be fine, now sleep ok?" Allen smiles to his sister as his place her bag next to her "Um… Goodnight… big brother…" After Melody finish her sentences she close her eyes and star getting into her deep sleep, Allen chuck and he rub her hair "Night Mel"…

"Um…" Melody wake up and she can see is morning "Good morning big… Eh?" Melody looks around but she couldn't find Allen "Big… brother?" Melody confuse as she star to cry "Where… where are you?... Big brother? Allen?"…

MEANWHILE…

"You did it! Didn't you?" The ugly and scary fat inspector ask Allen rudely as Allen hands now being tie "I didn't, I'm telling you! How did it come to this? I just carried the unconscious police officer here…" Allen cries in anime tears "You were at the scene, weren't you ?! Weren't you?" The inspector asks rudely again "Please sir! I must get back to where my little sister is. If she wake up and don't see me, she might be terrifies" Allen cries/beg "I don't care! And look, your hand's bright red" The inspector grasp Allen left hand "No, that was always that way…" Allen try to protest but every one now can see his cross scar on his hand "What the hell" The inspector shock 'This is going to be long, Melody please wait for me' Allen sigh heavily…

NOON…

"Big brother! Where are you?" Melody call again as she already walking around for hours and now, she is on the small hill and she stands under the tree "Big brother, where are you?" Melody ask/whisper to herself as she can see the beautiful view of sunset and that's means is almost dark, Melody knee down and burry her face into her knees as she wrap her arm around it "Big… brother" Melody star to sob, then she can feel a warms around her, when she look up, it's already dark and she can see her friends "Guys…" Melody smile "Eevee" Aura and Alia say in the same time "Pachichi" Eria climb up to her shoulder "Thanks guys" Melody giggles then she can hear the explosion from the old church "Akuma… Big brother!" Melody now knows what to do "Guys! Return!" She orders as she holds her poke balls in front of her. Melody run as fast as she can "Innocence, activate! Winds please help me!" Melody activate her innocence as she call the help from the nature, when Melody jump off the ground, the winds surround her and allow her to fly "Big brother, I'm coming"…

When Melody flies to the church and now she is up to it. Suddenly, she can hear a shout of a lady "This thing is Clair?!" After that she knows what happen as her star to rush in… "This thing is Clair?!" Moore shouts in horror and disbelieve as she knee down Allen feel sad for Moore, suddenly he can feel the wind around both of them star to move strangely then he can hear a small shout from the upper "Air! Whirlwind of Despair!" 'Melody!' Allen thought as he help Moore to move to another safer spot "Miss Moore head down" Allen use himself as a shield because he knows what is going next and Moore just nodded as they can hear the breaking sounds with a strong sharp whirlwinds drills through the walls but it didn't hit the akuma "Big brother" Allen can hear his sister's cries and he turn back to his sister. Melody now hovering in the air but he can see the winds blow around her softly "Melody" Allen call "Big brother!" Melody cries as she tackles and hugs him "Oaaaaaa! Where had you been? I was scared! Big brother! Oaaaaa!" Melody cries very hard, Allen smile softly and rub Mel's head "I'm sorry, I'm glad that you're fine and I promise, that will never happen again! Ok?" Melody nod, then what she can see next is Allen destroy the akuma and save the soul that trapped in it and Allen try to comfort Moore who Melody didn't know much as Allen explain for Moore about the Millennium Earl and before Melody and Allen left, Melody still see some depress in Moore, Mel come to Moore and she place her hands on Moore each cheeks as Moore look at her "Just smile, every things will be fine" Melody smile "Thanks Melody" Moore smile as the single tear left from her eye "Melody!" Allen calls "Coming!" Melody smile cheerfully as she rush to her big brother and hold his hand "Let's go!" Allen smile "Okay! To the Black Order" Melody say in the cheerful voice as they star to walk, together…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

(^,^)

ESPECIALY THANK YOU PrincessWindNight AND The Black Guard FOR REVIEW MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY!

(^-^)


	4. Chapter 4

**God's child**

Hope you guys like it (^,^)

Chapter 4: The Black Order

The white hair boy carry a luggage behind his back now climb up to the cliff and a little girl wear a light blue dress and carry her big light pink bag is hovering in the air "Why do they build it in such kind of place?" Allen ask as Timcanpy show them the way "Allen nii, you already said that sentences for many times you know" Melody said as she flying around, thanks to her innocence power, she don't have to climb like Allen "You almost there!" Melody cheer as Allen climbs up to the cliff "I… I made it" He breathes heavily "You did it! Big brother!" Melody land next to Allen "We're finally made it, the exorcist central headquarter… May be" Allen sweat drop at the air around them "Are you sure this is the place Timmy?" Melody asks "Anyway, let's go" Allen said "Okay!" Melody happily follows her brother…

… "Excuse me! My name is Allen Walker and this is my sister Melody Ketchum" Allen call in front of the big gate "We're here from Master Cross's order" Melody continue "We'd like to speak to the Order's management" Allen finish and they wait for some reply "I think we should call them again" Melody suggest "Activate the Gatekeeper's search function!" A voice from nowhere surprise Melody, Allen look around then he see a stone face behind them "Hello! Melody come here" Allen call to his sister and Melody just only hid herself behind Allen. Suddenly, the stone face look at them with the scary face "Eh!" Allen sweat drop and Melody feel that this is not a good ideas "X-ray inspection!" The gatekeeper said as the light from his eyes show on Allen and Melody "I don't like …this" Melody whisper "It's not that bad you see" Allen try to comfort his little sister suddenly "THEY'RE OUTTA!" The Gatekeeper yells "Eh!" "HE'S CURSED! AND THERE IS SOMETHING NOT NORMAL FROM THE GIRL'S BAG! THEY ARE THE FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" He cries "What!" Allen and Melody exclaim then Melody can see a figure in the sky and that figure holding a sword in his hand "Big brother, look!" Melody point into the sky where the figure is "Both of you are mighty bold to have come here" The person, who have a long dark blue hair tie into a high ponytail said "Wait! There must be some kind of misunderstanding here!" Allen try to protest "Sword of Illusion" the person leapt down from the building and slashed them. Allen activated his arm and held it in front of him while using his other arm to hold Melody to him tightly "Ahh!" Melody cries in furious then she notices a wound on Allen's arm "Big brother!" "You, what with that arm?" The person asks "This is an anti-akuma weapon. Me and my sister are exorcists" Allen said as he glance down to his sister and he can see she is shaking, what just happened is too terrified to a little girl like her even how strong she was "What?... Gatekeeper!" The person shouts at the Gatekeeper "But, you see. I did see something wrong with them! Of course they are akumas" The gatekeeper cries and sweat drops "We're human!" Allen and Melody cries "Very well then! I'll believe when I see they guts. This illusion will rent both of you in two!" After the person finishes his sentences, he rushes to Allen and Mel with amazing speeds "Wait! There should be a letter of recommendation from Marshall Cross!" Allen cries as he holds Melody tightly by his right arm and at that moment, the sword stop at Allen face "A letter of recommendation from the Marshall?" The person asks coldly "Yes… It's supposed to be delivering to a person name… Komui" Melody is very scare now and she star to cry "No! Wait! Melody don't cries!" Allen exclaim but it was too late, Melody is crying and they can feel the ground where they stand star shaking and the air around them moves strangely "What the…?" The person confuse "Oh no" Allen sigh…

…"Yes… It's supposed to be delivering to a person name… Komui" After the science department hear Melody said and all of them blame at only one person –STARE- Komui Lee and of course now they must find the letter… "Is it this? Or this?" Komui wondered "There is it! It's a letter of recommendation from Marshall Cross!" The scientist say "Read it!" Komui order "Dear Komui, I will send my pupils to you, a young man Allen Walker and a little girl Melody Ketchum. They will come soon and believe in what Melody said that she from a difference dimension! It was true and some how her creature can kill akumas without innocence and the akuma's virus don't affect them" This information surprise everyone in the science department 'Difference dimension? What kind of creature that the akuma's virus not being affect they and they can kill akumas?' It seem every one have the same thought "I see… Captain Reever stop Kanda will you? I'm going to have some more coffee" Komui said, even with the new information they just can't bear Komui hilarious and annoy personality "Clean that desk for once will you?" Reever yell "Wait… wait the minute" The scientist who read a letter say make everyone attention "What's it?" Komui ask "There is a PS" "So read it" Komui order "Ps: Don't you ever make Melody cry loud in fear or scare, she can't control her innocence's power while crying like that. If you don't, she can destroy part of the Order, so don't make her cry loud in fear - Cross" After that every one did notice that Melody already cry loud for a while and which what just happened, they know that this is a big problem…

…"Kanda! Stop your attack!" Reever shout though the golem and they can see that Kanda now defense himself, because when Melody cries the sharp earth pillar appear on the ground and some of pillars now hovering in the air attacks Kanda with sharps whirlwinds attacks him also, meanwhile Allen now do his best to calm melody down "How the hell you asking me to stop in this kind of situation?!" Kanda yell while still defense himself from the attacks "Melody, calm down" "Waaaa!" "Stop crying, Eria, Aura and Alia will upset if they see you this" Allen say and Melody star to stop as the attacks to Kanda now less "I'm here. Big brother is here with you so stop crying ok?" Allen smile warmly to his little sister and Melody sob/nodded "Um" "That's a good girl" Allen smile and rub Mel's head "Komui! What's the meanings of this?" Kanda ask "They're Cross apprentices, Timcanpy with them is an enough proof to me. So that's mean they're our allies" Komui said though the golem, suddenly Kanda being by a clip broad "Really… We told you to stop!" Allen and Melody look at the girl with dark green hair and she tie it into two pigtails "Get in quick or the gate will shut"…

… "My name is Leenalee, the Supervisor's assistant, nice to meet both of you" Leenalee introduce herself as Melody is holding Allen hand and she feel sleepy, she feel too sleepy that she didn't know that Allen being greet by Kanda rudeness, suddenly she feel that someone carry her up "Big brother?" Melody look up and Allen smile at her "You are Melody right?" Leenalee ask and Melody just nodded slowly because of her sleepy "Sorry for what happened, you must be scared" "It's… alright" Melody yawn "I have big… brother with… me" then she fall asleep in Allen arms… "Gyaaaaa!" Melody is awake by the terrible scream "What happened?" Melody exclaim "Oh! Sorry to make you awake" Leenalee smile to her "Eh? Leenalee nee san" Melody look at Leenalee "My brother is checking Allen now so no need to worry" Leenalee smile and the next thing she know that she fall asleep again…

… "14%... 37%... 58%... 74%... 80%" Melody can hear a warm voice "Her synchronies with her innocence is 80%" "Wow! That's quite amazing for a child like her" Another strange voice appear "Um…" Melody can feel that she being holding by something and now that thing is land her down and she can feel her brother warm catch her "Um… Big brother?" "Oh! Melody you awake!" "Just a little…" Melody yawn and she can see a strange creature and a Chinese man wear classes "Hi there Melody chan! My name is Komui Lee I'm the Supervisor of this Order and this is Hevlaska" Komui introduce "Nice… to meet both of you" Melody smile "Melody Ketchum… The God's Child, in the future you will be the light to lead us out off loneliness and the dark" Hevlaska said in the warm voice "Ohhh! Interesting" Komui clap his hands then he look at Melody "Both of you seem to be tired especially Melody, Allen can you explain for her every thing later?" "Alright!" Allen nodded and Melody darkness now filling her eyes….

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

(^,^)

ESPECIALY THANK YOU ashtree423, PrincessWindNight AND The Black Guard FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^-^)


	5. Chapter 5

God's Child

Hope you guys like this one (^,^)

Chapter 5: Noisy Morning and "Take care Big Brother"

It's already morning, Melody wake up as she sees Eria, Alia and Aura now sleeping around her "Morning guys" Melody greets "Pachi!" "Eeve!" "Eevee" Eria, Alia and Aura look at her happily and then she look around her, she is now on the light violet bed queen size and the light blue wallpaper, there are a white table, white chair and a white wardrobe next to the small bathroom "Where am I?" Melody wonder then she hear a knocks on the door "Melody, have you awake yet?" She hears her brother voice "I am!" Melody reply and Allen open the door "Morning Mel" Allen smile "Um! Good morning big brother" Melody smile "Eevee" "Pachichi!" "Morning Alia, Aura and Eria" Allen smile and before Melody could ask him anything, Allen cut her "I will explain every thing" Allen said as he sit on Melody's bed and then he explain for what happened last night "Oh! I see" Melody nodded and then a noise from Allen's stomach "Ehhh" Allen smile nervously "Big brother let's go for breakfast" Melody giggles "Alright" Allen smile as he rub his head, Melody jump off her bed "I will wait outside" Allen said as he close the door…

…Allen and Melody now on they way to the dinning hall with Alia, Eria and Aura follows, Melody wear her normal pink dress and she is holding Allen's hand "Good morning! You guys are new?" a guys with strange purple hair and he wear a sun glasses "Nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker and this is my sister" "My name is Melody Ketchum" Melody bow "How sweet both of you and good manners! My name is Jerry and I can make anything!" Jerry smiles "Anything you said… So then!" Allen smile and Melody just giggles and listen to Allen's menu "You really can eat all that?" Jerry asks, sweat dropping then he look at Melody and he realize some strange creatures "How can I get for you and who are those cute little creatures?" Jerry asks "They are my friends Eria, Aura and Alia! I would like three dishes of spaghettis and two glasses of orange juices and about my friends, please follows this recipe!" Melody smile as she give him a paper and before Jerry could said anything else someone cut him in "What did you just say?!" Someone shout, make everyone attention, Melody can see the person last night "Shut up, talking about the death ruin one meal" that person said "How could you say so! We the finders sacrifice our life to supported you exorcists… and you said that I ruin your meals?!" The big finder just about to punch the person but that person dodge the attack and grasp the finder's neck, Melody gasp "Supported us you said? You were wrong! All yours finders only can support us, all of you just losers whom Innocence refused to choose! You finders can be replacement anytime, if you don't want to die, then get out!" That person coldly said and all the finders just about to hit him but Allen stop them "Stop! Sorry for interrupt but this is not the good way to solve the problem" Allen grasps the person hand "Let me go, Moyashi" "Moyashi? My name is Allen" "I'll remember it if you make it alive here more than a month. Many die here like maggots under a blowtorch" The person says coldly as Allen grasps the person hand tighter "That tone is unnecessary and it also scare someone" Allen reply coldly as he glance to Mel and she is shaking from what the person said "Don't touch me, Moyashi and this place not the place for look after children" The person said as that person glance at Melody and her friends "I hate your type" "Well, I return your sentiment" Allen coldly reply as thunder appear between them and next is fire warp around them "Eh…" "Pachi…" "Evee…" "Eve" Melody sweat drops also as Eria, Aura and Alia

"Kanda! Allen!" Reever calls and when Allen and Kanda turn they head (in the robot way) to Reever and he already hid himself behind Leenalee as she just smile to both of them "Finish the breakfast, you two have a mission and Melody, supervisor want to see you" Reever look at Mel and she nod… On the way the commander's room, Melody just hid herself behind Allen as Alia and Aura are on each side of her shoulders and Eria is on her head, Melody just keep hiding herself and grasp Allen's hand, she do her best to stay away from Kanda but is not work much

"Supervisor, supervisor" Reever roll Komui's shoulder over and over but there are no respond from him then Reever whisper in Komui's ear "Leenalee is… getting married" "LEENALEE!" Komui wake up immediately as he cry out loud like somebody steal a child's candy away (sweat drops) and he hug Leenalee tight as he wailing "How dare you getting married without telling me?! I'll never forgive you" Komui wailing and Leenalee look down her feet and blush in embarrassing "Sorry, this is the only way to wake up that sister complex" Reever explain as everyone speechless at that views … "Well then! We don't have much time, so you two will have to go right after this briefing!" Komui say "Two of us?" Kanda and Allen yell "Me with this cursed one?" Kanda ask "The cursed…" Allen shock "Yep two of you, as a team!" Melody, Eria, Aura and Alia now sit between Kanda and Allen, she can tell the air around her quite hard and she sweat drops "Eh? What's wrong? You two don't get along?" Komui ask in the funny tone "Well, think about what happened when they met!" Leenalee said "Anyway! We have discovered a fragment of Innocence in southern Italy, but it would seem that the Akumas have taken notice and are targeting it! Yours mission are destroy the enemy and capture the Innocence. That's all!" Komui explain "About Melody chan, even your synchronies is quite high, especially for a child like you, I think it still too soon for letting you a mission and we would like to know more about your little friends" Komui look at Mel then he look at Eria, Aura and Alia, Melody nod but she still scare Kanda "What's wrong Melody?" Leenalee ask "That… big sister over there… is so scary" Melody whisper but loudly enough for everyone in the room hear.

Quite, everyone in the room are so quite from what Melody said, then expect Mel, her friends and Kanda, everyone in the room star to laugh "Hahahaha She…just said that…Kanda is…Pff… hahahaha" Komui laugh so hard that he have some tears on his eyes "On my gosh…Hahaha… I can't believe my ears…Hahaha" Reever is trying his best to hold his laugh but is not working much "Kanda is a big… sister! Hahahahaha" Allen laughs "Ok everyone shelter down" Leenalee giggles and about Kanda? He look like he want to slide Melody apart and he sent her a death glare… "Well then, Mel chan, could you explain for us about your friends?" Komui ask after the laugh "This is Eria, Aura and Alia" Melody introduce "Pachirisu" "Eeve" "Eveee" Then she star to tell them about her world, her parents and how she met Allen "…And then master Cross turn me into his pupil like Allen nii chan" Melody finish "So what are Eria, Aura and Aria moves?" Komui ask "Eria moves are: Discharge, Thunder, Tackle and Quick attack, Aura and Alia moves are: Quick attack, Tackle, Shadow ball and Dig" Melody answer "Um, I see thanks Melody and now, Kanda, Allen both of you should go on the mission now" Komui look at Allen and Kanda and they nodded…

Melody is going down to the water path, she see Allen already on the boat "Allen nii chan! Kanda san! Take care!" "Eevee" "Pachichi" "Eve" Melody wave her hand and greet Allen and Kanda "We're going now" Allen smile and wave to his little sister as the boat star to disappear into the dark "Be back soon" Melody whisper and she heading to her room "Guys, we will star to training tomorrow and we will make some snack for Allen nii when he get home liked always okay?" Mel smile to her friends "Eevee" "Pachirisu" "Eeve" "Okay! Let's go guys"…

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

(^,^)

ESPECIALY THANK YOU ashtree423, PrincessWindNight AND The Black Guard FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^v^)


	6. Chapter 6

**God's Child**

Sorry for made all of you wait, please enjoy the story (^,^)

Chapter 6: The game is about to begin 

It a third day at the Black Order, Melody woke up, liked usual, she just worried about Allen

"It had been three days since big brother gone for the mission with Kanda nii san, I wonder if they were fine" Melody sigh as she looked at her friends

Eria, Aura and Alia looked at her and they smiled as they tried to cheer her up

"Thanks guys" Mel smiled as she opened the door and head to the dinning hall

"Big brother!" Melody called cheerfully as she saw Allen

"Morning Mel" Allen smiled

"Welcome home big brother, when did you come back?" Melody asked cheerfully

"Last night, I thought you were sleeping so I didn't wake you up"

"I didn't know"

"It alright" Allen smiled as he continues "Melody, I need you to go with me"

"Sure" Melody smiled

Later, Allen and Mel already in the city and Allen told her what happened in his mission

"So you worry about Jean?" Melody asked as she wears her normal pink dress with her yellow cream long sleeve jacket and Eria was now on her shoulder "Pachii"

"I'm affair that he is in danger" Allen nodded as they were now in front of a mansion, Allen ring the strangest doorbell that they never seen

"That's… interesting" Melody sweat drop at the doorbell, she and Eria looked and wonder curiously at the doorbell

"Mel… I hope you can recommend Jean" Allen sigh and he smiled nervously at Mel as she and Eria just wondered around the doorbell

"Because we are kind of the same age right?" Melody asked

"Yeah" Allen nodded

The door opened as Melody could see that the maid was the fat and strangest woman she never seen, she not really sure that the maid is a robot or a human and Melody sweat drop also as Eria "Pa…chii"

"Good evening, my name is Allen Walker and… Ehhh?!" Allen introduced himself and he just about introduced Melody, somehow the maid or the robot fall on him

"Big Brother!" Melody exclaimed and Allen's face now just liked a shocking statue "Pachi!" "Are you alright? I will pull you out!"

"So you came here to lecture me again?" A boy, who wear a long sleeve with pink and yellow stripes and he wear rollerblading shoes

"Jean!" Allen exclaimed 'So that's Jean' Melody though

"Let's go Jean!" A boy, who had short blonde hair and he wear a long sleeve jacket quite similar to Mel but it had blue color, said as he followed Jean in rollers 'Who is he?' Melody wonder, suddenly Eria growled at the boy with blonde hair

"Wait! Jean! That's boy…" Allen shouted but they already disappear

"Big brother, come on!" Melody said as she tried her best to pulled him up

"We must after them, that boy with Jean is an Akuma" Allen said

"What!" Melody exclaim as Allen stood up

Melody and Allen were now in the grave and they hear all the 'conversation' between The Earl and Jean "That's true Jean" Allen said as his left arm already activated and Melody was behind him

"Who are you?" The Earl asked

"Your enemy" Allen replied and The Earl stared at both of them and something catch his eyes through his glasses and he looked at Eria on Mel's shoulder

"Oh! An exorcist. Well nice to meet you and young lady over there with a lovely creature on her shoulder" The Earl greeted as Allen raised his left arm in protective Melody when The Earl greeted Mel

The next thing that Jean refused to believed that his best friend Leo was an akuma and to protect Jean, Allen was hit by the akuma's bullet. Melody exclaimed and worried for her brother and when the moment The Earl said that Allen turned his father into an akuma. Melody closed her eyes, she wasn't surprised liked Leenalee, Toma and Jean because the timed traveled with Cross, Allen did talk about his past life and she felt sorry for him. After that, The Earl summoned a large group of akuma, Leenalee activated her Innocence as she saved Jean and brought him to where Mel and Toma were

"Are you alright?" Melody looked at Jean and she asked him worried and Jean just nodded "I'm so glad" Melody smiled and a small blush appear on Jean's cheeks "Pachirisu!" Eria made them attention back to the battled and Melody could see that Leenalee was hit on the church near there "Leenalee!" "Leenalee nee chan!" Melody and Allen exclaimed as Allen rush to Leenalee's placed.

"Now, let's take good care for the small group over there" The Earl said as many canons points at Melody, Jean and Toma. Jean looked around in scared as Toma stand next to him

"Don't worry" Melody said as Jean looked at her "Just smile, everything will be fine" Melody smiled warmly as many canons started to shoots

"Melody!" Allen shout worried

"Earth's shield" Melody whispered as the group of akuma shoots at them and smoked everywhere, when the smoke fade, they could see many earth walls were shielding them

"Earth's shoots" Melody whispered as she touched the shield in front of her, suddenly the shields were disintegration and shoots at the group of akuma

"Melody, are you alright?" Allen asked as he rush to Mel

"I'm fine" Melody smiled sweetly and she looked back to Jean "You need to decide for your friend, Jean" Melody said

"Allen, please… please help Leo" Jean said almost cried "Please let him rest in peace" Jean sobbed

"We got it, let's go Leenalee, Melody" Allen said as Leenalee nodded

"Eria, are you ready?" Melody asked as she looked at Eria on her shoulder "Pachii" Eria nodded

"GROSS GRAY MAN!"

"MIST WIND!"

"THUNDER!"

The combo attack, destroyed all the akuma and then, they could see the Earl hovering in the air with his umbrella

"Earl!" Allen shout

"But all you've seen here is just a tiny fraction of my store, the akumas still evolve all over the world! The game is about to begin, I'm the creator of akumas, the Millennium Earl! No matter how you exorcists might resist me, you'll never save this world! Never!" The Earl said as he disappeared in the nigh sky

"Allen!" Jean cried and hugged Allen "Thank you…" He sobbed, Allen just smiled "Is alright now"

"Right now, I'm sure that your friend Leo and his mother is happy together" Melody smiled "Pachii" Eria nodded happily

"Thanks…" Jean smiled as tears still flow down from his eyes…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Sing-chan, PrincessWindNight, The Black Guard AND thefallenangel FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT

(^v^)


	7. Chapter 7

**God's Child**

Hope you guys enjoy (^,^)

Chapter 7: Komuilin II

It happened in that morning, Melody was still sleeping in her room, also as Eria, Aura and Alia. But she was awake by the extremely noise outside.

"Umm… What happened?" Melody yawn as she wear her long blue nightgown and she opened the door

"Ahhh!"

"Huh?" Melody looked to the screaming direction and she saw Allen was running crazily and behind him was a giant strangest and the most ridiculous robot she ever seen

"Big brother?!"

"Melody! Hide! Quick!" Allen scream

"Eh?!"

And before she could do anything, Allen already closed the door for her and he kept running again.

"Ahhh! Somebody! Help me!" Melody could hear Allen's cried behind the door

"Big brother!" Melody cried…

…"Big brother!" Melody called Allen as she rushes outside the door, she was wearing her normal pink dress as Eria on her shoulder, and Alia and Aura were behind her.

"Aura! Alia! Eria! Let's go!" Melody said "Aura, Alia! I need both of you show me the way"

"Eeve!" Aura and Alia nodded as their ears moves and they lead her the way to where Allen was…

"Ahhh!" Allen cried

"Stop! I need to heal your wounds" Komuilin said in the robotic voice as it shoots many bullets to Allen

"But you will hurt me more if you keep shooting me like this!" Allen cried, suddenly…

"Alia! Aura! Shadow balls!" Melody order as Aria and Aura created shadow balls and attacked Komuilin but it not worked much

"Nii chan, are you alright?" Melody asked

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me" Allen sigh in relief

"What happened?"

"The thing is…" Allen stared to explained but Komuilin cut him in

"New target! New target! Melody Ketchum and her Pokemon are standing on my way! I will catch them also with Allen Walker" Komuilin said

"Eh!" Melody stunned

"What!" Allen was shock

"I will operation Melody Ketchum and her Pokemon, then I will combine them" Komuilin said

"WHAT!" Allen exclaimed then he grasps Mel's hand and dragged her away

"Eh? Allen nii chan!" Before Mel could know anything, she already were dragged by Allen

"Pachii?!" "Eeve!"

"New target! Lock on!" Komuilin said as it started to chased Melody and Allen

"Eve?!" Aura and Alia sweat drop/stunned and they run followed Allen and Melody

"Ahhh!" Allen cried

"Big brother! What happened?!" Melody asked/cried

"This way, this way Allen Walker" Number 65 shows

"Yes!"

"Eve!"

…

"We're here! Allen Walker and Melody Ketchum!" Allen exclaimed

"Allen! Eh? Melody?! You were involved also?" Reever surprised

"This is getting more and more badly" Johnny sighs as they were in the elevator

"It's approaching!" Russell said

"Johnny! Do it!" Reever ordered

"Yes sir!" Johnny said as there was a canon appeared under the elevator

"SHOOT!"

"Don't shoot!" Komui cried with his hilarious face and he appeared in no where in the air (He can fly!?) and this made everyone tensed as he hugged or more likely trying to stopped Johnny from shooting Komuilin

"Don't you care about Allen?!" The other yells

"What about Komuilin?" Komui cried (Oh dear… he just like a baby)

"What about Melody?!" Reever yells/asked

"Eh?" Before Komui could said anything else… everything turned out into a mess, the canon was shooting everywhere in the hall

"Ahhh!" Allen cried, one hand he hold a pillar the other hand he hold Melody tightly

"Ahhh!" Melody cried

"What's the entire ruckus?" Kanda asked

"Kanda nii san!"

"There is no time for explain" Allen exclaimed "If I know where is it weakness is"

"I know where is weakness was" Kanda said

"Really? Where?" Allen asked

"The hollow of it neck" Kanda simply answered

"The hollow of… Wait! What does that mean?!" Allen exclaimed

"It seems that is your destiny to find out" Kanda smirk as he walked away

"Ehhh! What's that suppose to mean?" Allen cried

"He is so mean!" Melody pout

"Eh? Ehhhh!" Allen cried as Komuilin caught him

"Big brother!"

"Pachii!"

The next thing that Allen activated his arm but somehow Allen looked liked being paralysis (Thanks to you know who) And before Melody could helped Allen, she being tied by a robe thanks to Komuilin

"Ahhh!" Melody cried as the robe tied her tightly

"Now, the next target! Melody Ketchum and her Pokemon" Komuilin looked at Mel after it took Allen inside it

"Ehhh!" Melody sweat drops

"Pachii!" Eria cried as it being tied also as Alia and Aura

"Time for operation! Operation! Operation!" Komuilin sing

"Nooo!" Melody cried and before Komuilin could reach to Mel, Leenalee saved her by giving Komuilin kits

"Leenalee nee chan" Melody smiled with tears of joy

"Melody, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but nii chan is inside it" Melody said/shout as Leenalee rescue Allen and the result that Komui was falling with his precious Komuilin (Oh my…)

"That's creepy" Melody looked down where Komui and Komuilin falls

"I agree" Allen nodded as Timcanpy hovering next to him\

"Allen kun, Melody chan let's go" Leenalee smiled

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

…

The view of the dining hall in front of them were glorious with a big ribbon said that "Welcome Allen Walker, Melody Ketchum and Pokemon"

"Is this…"

"…For us?!" Melody said/asked

"Yep" Leenalee nodded

"We been secretly repaired for it" Jerry smiled

"We know it quite late but… Welcome home Allen kun and Melody chan" Komui smiled

"Here are both of you cup Allen kun, Melody chan" Leenalee smiled

"Thank you Leenalee nee chan" Melody smiled as Allen looked around when everyone said 'Welcome" To both of them, Mel sure that he remember the times his father greeted him liked when her parents greeted her. Melody smiled to her brother, Allen looked at her, he smiled as some warm tears appeared on his eyes

"I'm… home"

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^,^)

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky, Tenshin san AND Ashtree kun FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^w^)


	8. Chapter 8

**God's Child**

Hope you guys enjoy (^w^) I'm sorry, it quite short, by the way I don't own Elena Fernandez, my friend Yoru chan own her (^o^)

Chapter 8: Hi! My name is Elena Fernandez

"Hi there Komui" A young man, he had a red hair and an eye patch on his right eye greeted

"Oh! You guys is back" Komui greeted two young teenagers "Sorry, both of you just back from a long term mission, but I need both of you come with me to where Allen kun and Leenalee is" Komui said

"The new kid right?" The female teenager stood next Lavi asked

"Yeah, I need to ask Bookmen something… Oh! Both of you should find Melody, she will come with us" Komui said

"The girl from another dimension?" Lavi asked with an interested in his voice

"Yes" She probably in the garden right now" Komui said as he walks away…

The two young exorcists walked to the garden; suddenly they hear a lovely and peaceful melody and it came from the garden. The view in front of them was lovely, a cute dark blue hair little girl was sitting on the rock and she was playing with a melody with her seashell flute and three strange creatures were sitting around her, they seem enjoyed the song.

Melody finished as she closed her eyes, she remembered her memories

FLASHBACK

"Mommy! How was it?" Melody asked as she was a four year old little girl

"The song was great" A beautiful dark blue hair woman smiled at her daughter, she tied her hair into a low ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"Piplup!" "Pika pi!" The two Pokemon nodded happily

"You play it well!" Her father smiled, who had a spiky black hair, Ash Ketchum looked at his daughter "I'm sure Lugia would like to hear it song that you play someday" Ash nodded. Melody looked at all of them and she giggled happily as Eria climbed on her shoulder…

END FLASHBACK

'Mommy, daddy…' Melody opened her eyes slowly

"That was a good song" Melody tensed when she hears a strange voice and she could see two strange people. One was a man with the eye patch on his right eye and the next person was a woman. They both had red hair and emerald eyes but the woman eyes color were darker than the man and she tied her long hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"Hi there! My name is Lavi" Lavi smiled

"I'm Elena Fernandez" Elena smiled

"Umm… Hi, my name is Melody Ketchum, nice to meet both of you" Melody smiled

"Eve!" "Eeve!" "Pachii"

"And are they your friends?" Elena asked

"Yep! These are Eria, Aura and Alia" Melody smiled as she introduced

"Nice to meet all of you" Elena smiled

"Mel chan! We will take you to your brother" Lavi smiled

"Allen nii?!"

"Yep!" Lavi nodded…

"How was him?" Melody asked worried as she wears her normal pink dress with her cream jacket

"He will be fine" Elena tried to comforted Mel as they were sitting in the differenced room and they were waiting for many hours. It seem that the old man with a strange ponytail and he looked liked a panda called himself that Bookmen now was treated Allen's eye, he and Lavi did interest in Mel and her Pokemon.

"Why don't we go outside?" Elena smiled as she took Mel's hand a she walked her outside. Melody quite liked Elena; somehow she just liked the light of the sun set

"Pachii!" Eria called in joyful and it made Melody's attention and she eyes wide

"Nii chan!" She greeted him joyfully, Allen turn back and he was tackled/hugged by Melody and this made Lavi and Elena laughed.

"Mel… Melody" Allen smiled to her

"How was your eye? Are you alright?" Melody asked

"I was fine and my eye is going to be heal soon" Allen smiled

"I'm so glad" Melody sigh in relieved

"Pachii!"

"So, your name is Allen Walker?" Elena asked

"Yes… and you are…?"

"My name is Elena Fernandez! Nice to meet you" Elena smiled

"Nice to meet you Elena san" Allen smiled

"Drop the san! We're the same age" Elena said annoy

"Oh… right!" Allen nodded

"So you was almost cut off by Yuu chan when you first came here, am I right Moyashi?" Lavi asked

"Ehh!...Yuu?"

"Yuu?" Allen and Melody confused at the same time

"You guys didn't know?" Lavi surprised

"Yuu was Kanda's first name. Kanda Yuu" Elena said as she didn't hide her annoyance when she said his name

"We didn't know…" Allen and Melody said in union

"Pachii" Eria nodded. The next thing that Allen was angry that he was an exorcist not a murdered and he walked away.

"He should better be careful when he get into the town" Lavi sigh "Ele chan, you take Melody chan back to the hospital, she should rest"

"Sure"

"But I'm fine" Melody confused

"You been waiting for Allen for hours, you should rest, Allen won't be happy if he know that your health go down because of him" Lavi smiled "Let us handled the rest" He wave as he walked away

"Come on Melody" Elena said as she took the little girl hand

"Um…" Melody nodded

"You don't have to worry anything, we are your family now" Elena smiled to the little girl

"Okay!" Melody smiled cheerfully "Pachirisu!"

"That's the spirit!" Elena smiled and the girls giggled

'Just smiled, every thing will be just fine' Melody smiled…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^,^)

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky, Tenshin san AND Ashtree kun FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^w^)


	9. Chapter 9

**God's Child**

Sorry for the late update (^w^) Please enjoy the story. I don't own Elena Fernandez, my friend Yoru chan own her

Chapter 9: The Leaves of Rebirth

The air in the dinning hall was thrilling like usual, Melody and her friends were followed Allen and she just only giggles at her big brother's menu while Jerry listened to him

"…and for dessert I'll have 10 each of Bavarian creampuffs and dorayaki" Allen ordered

"Okay! All extra-large, then?" Jerry asked

"Yep!" Allen smiled cheerfully

"What about you Mel chan?" Jerry asked

"Well I want 2 bowls of corn soup, fried rice, cheese sandwich and for dessert I want 3 puddings, please" Melody smiled

"About Eria, Aura and Alia just likes normal right?" Jerry asked

"Yep!" Mel nodded

"Coming right up!" Jerry smiled…

…

"We're done" Allen and Melody smiled in happiness also as Eria, Aura and Alia "Pachii" "Eeve"

"Allen, you've got quite an appetite" Lavi looked in awe "You too Mel chan, not as much as Allen but you eat quite a lot, for the little girl likes you"

"Exorcists with parasitic weapons require a great deal of energy to maintain them" Bookmen said

"I see" Lavi nodded

"Allen kun, Melody chan" Elena greeted

"Elena nee chan" Mel smiled

"Morning Elena" Allen greeted

"Morning guys!" Elena smiled

"What's up sis?" Lavi smiled as he teased Elena

"How many times I must tell you that I'm not your sister?" Elena asked annoy

"Well… because we're looks alike each other" Lavi protested

"No, we're not, my eyes color are darker than you. Dear Mister knowledge!" Elena response in annoyance with a death aura and this caused Lavi sweat drops. Melody giggles at this also as her friends "Anyway we have a mission" Elena said

"You and me right?" Allen asked

"Yep, with Melody" Elena smiled and this made the little girl smiled and jump in joyful

"My first mission with big brother and Ele nee chan!" Melody jump in joyful and this made everyone laugh slightly about her childish actions, even she's an exorcist but she still a little girl after all.

"Come on guys let's go!" Before her big brother or sister could said anything, Melody and her friends were rush out "Pachichi!" "Eve" "Eeve!" Allen sighs and chuckled at his little sister childish as he and Elena followed behind her little figure…

…

"Reporting as ordered" Allen said but he looked tensed as he saw Kanda

"Morning Komui nii chan, Kanda nii san" Melody smiled

"Hi Kanda kun" Elena greeted

"Che!"

"Hey! I'm just said hi to you" Elena pouted as Kanda looked away with no paid attention to her

"Anyway Allen, do you like cold? What about heat?" Komui asked

"I'm fine with either…" Allen answered

"What about you Melody?" Komui asked

"I think that I'm fine too, right guys?" Mel asked her friends and they nodded in agreement

"That's good right?" Komui smiled

"Straight to the point Komui san" Elena said

"Haha… Well, there is a village was recently subjected to a snowstorm which cleared suddenly and unexpectedly. Quiet the unusual weather, we believe that an innocence fragment may be responsible" Komui said "I'd like all of you to find and retrieve it as soon as possible"

"Understood" Allen nodded

"I have to work with you again?" Kanda asked annoy as he looked at Allen

"Come on Kanda, this is also Melody first mission with us" Elena said "So be a little easy"

"Tch! She's better not stand on my way" Kanda said as he walked away

"Did I do something wrong?" Melody asked

"You didn't do anything wrong Melody, he's always like that" Allen smiled as he patted her head

"Um" Mel nodded

…

Melody was wearing her exorcist coat with silver rims that similar to Leenalee but it a long tail coat that pass her pink dress (She was wearing her normal pink dress behind her exorcist coat) and it seem that Komui did add a white bow behind her waist just for cute and the coat fit her well. Melody carried her pink bag as her friends were returns into pokeballs and she was sit next to Elena and behind Kanda. After the small argument between Kanda and Lavi on the boat, Melody giggles at the scene…

…

"…Then, when I went to China…" Lavi was telling his stories about his trips around the world, Melody was sitting next to her big brother near the window as she hugged Aura, it seem that Eria and Alia doesn't like cold liked Aura. Melody's eyes were sparkle as she felt interesting in Lavi's stories and about Elena, she went to another cabin, she said that she need to sleep for a while and she would never slept somewhere near Lavi.

"Hey, you are listening?" Lavi asked as he shook Allen's shoulder. Allen looked like he was going to sleep soon and actually he was

"Big brother… Eh? He's sleeping" Melody looked at her brother

"How boring… I have some ideas, but you must be quite" Lavi smirk as Melody and Aura till their heads in confusion "Huh?" "Eeve?"

The next thing that Mel and Aura tried they best to hold their laugh as they looked Allen face that having Lavi's art on, after Lavi almost die under Kanda sword, Melody just can't hold her laugh anymore, so she and Aura laugh so hard that they felt out off their sits…

…

Snowstorm was breezed hard; Elena was hugging Mel as their moved under the snowstorm with the other. After the 'conversation' between Kanda and Allen, they decided that they would get going and this made Elena shouted "Both of you are crazies!"

"The words 'dead on my feet' come to mind" Lavi breathe heavily as he knee down

"What's that?" Kanda looked at 2 figures were lying on the snow

"Are you alright?" Allen asked as he moved to the man and Melody rush to where her brother was with Aura followed her

"Hey! Wake up" Lavi hold the girl

"Sir, can you move?" Melody asked in worry "Eeve"

"My father?"

"He's going to be okay" Allen replied

"We should take you home" Lavi suggested

"No… There's a cabin near here…" The girl said weakly

"We should take you there" Allen said as Melody nodded

"I'm going" Kanda said

"Eh?!"

"There's no reason not to split up, is there?" Kanda said as he walked away

"But…" Melody looked at him

"Is alright" Elena smiled "I'll follow him" Elena patted Mel's head as she followed Kanda

"We can start our investigation after taking these two to the cabin" Lavi said

"Well, then I will after Mr. Kanda and Mrs. Elena" The finder said

"Thank you" Allen nodded also as Melody…

…

Lavi brought a pot of soup inside the room as Melody follow with a tray of two cups on it

"I had the owner lady make this" Lavi said as he put two bowls of hot soup on the side table

"Thank you very much" Elda said

"I make some herb tea, both of you will feel better" Melody smiled as she places two cups on the side table

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Melody smiled cheerfully as she walked to the door

"Well then, we'll go downstairs" Allen said as he closed the door…

…

Melody and everyone were sitting as the owner lady put some woods in the fireplace. Aura, Eria and Alia were enjoy the warm soup as Melody listened to the conversation and when the owner lady said that Elda and her father were searching the Leaves of Rebirth

"Leaves of Rebirth?" Melody asked and Bookmen started to told them about the legend

"… like someone who was murdered, or died in an accident. Thus the 'rebirth'"

"But… That's impossible right?" Melody asked

"May be, it a legend but is truly impossible when someone rebirth" Lavi said

"Many people come here to search the leaves. Every time they come, the weather clears up. It's an odd thing" The lady said…

…

The next morning, Melody went down to the hall as she met the owner lady

"Good morning" Melody smiled cheerfully

"Good morning little girl" The lady smiled warmly to her

"Did you see my brothers?"

"Ah, they already gone outside, they did ask me to tell you not worry about them"

"Ehhh! Big brother left?!" Melody looked in disappointment

"May be he didn't want to wake you up from your sleep" The lady smiled as Mel nodded…

…

The snowstorm breezed hardly, Melody looked outside, she felt worry for her brothers and sister. The little girl looked down to her foots, she felt helpless, Melody looked up as she made her mind

"Let's go Aura" Melody opened the door as she walked outside "Let's find big brother"

"Eevee!" Aura nodded as it followed it little mistress into the snowstorm…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^w^)

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Tenshin san AND Ashtree kun FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^v^)


	10. Chapter 10

**God's Child**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I do not own Elena Fernandez, my friend Yoru chan own her (^w^) By the way, Yoru chan told me that Elena's Innocence power it look like Inuyasha's Tessaiga attack moves. Chapter 10! I can't believe that I could make this far (^-^)

Chapter 10: This is Aura?!

The winds breeze hardly as a small figure moving in the snowstorm and a small creature lead her way. The snowstorm was getting more and more intense but the little figure seems having no problem with the weather, she just kept going followed her lead.

"Aura, are you sure this is the right way?" Melody asked the little Eevee as it sniffs in the air and it ears twisting liked it tried to positioning

"Evee…" Aura's ears drop down in disappointment

"It's alright Aura, we will find them soon" Melody smiled as she pick up the Pokemon and she looked around "We have been wondered around in the forest for hours, I wonder when this snowstorm will end?" Melody wondered suddenly, Aura's ears perk up as it looked into the direction

"What's wrong?" Melody asked and before she knows or does anything Aura already jump off her grips and ran to the direction "Aura! Wait!" Melody cries as she run followed it. Melody kept following Aura until it stopped and Mel could see three figures in the snowstorm, a woman with ice blue hair with two men, one was tall and the other was short

"Oh good evening little girl" The woman smiled sweetly

"Are you lost?" The tall man asked

"We can help you looking for your parents" The short man smiled

"A cute little girl like you must be in bed right now" The woman smiled and she walked to Mel

"Um…" Melody stepped backward, somehow she don't like these people, who would liked being in the weather liked this? Melody and Aura were looking for the others, of course they were exception, and Mel could see Aura was growling at them and she understand what was that mean

"What's wrong?" The woman smiled

"Leave us alone Akuma!" Melody yelled as she activated her Innocence and Aura was in the battle position

"You're smart aren't you?" The woman smiled as she transform into akuma level 2 that it body somehow looked liked half human half snake without hands and the other two were also transform into level 2, one looked like a big dog standing on two foots with many claws and one looked liked a big ball head with guns on it. 'Three level 2?! This is bad' Melody though and she nodded at Aura

"Let's go! Aura"

"Evee!" Aura nodded as it attack to the akuma that looked liked the big dog

"Whirlwind of Despair!" Melody called the sharps whirlwinds from her Innocence and she combine her attacked with the winds from the snowstorm, created a giant tornado and it sent two akuma away

"Ahhh! You little witch!" The akuma that had woman voice cried as the other one was cried and shouting as well 'Now, concentrates in the one left' Melody though as she looked at the Akuma that Aura was keeping it busy

"Guys!" The akuma cried as it realized the others akuma was flying away from the tornado "You will paid for what you done little girl! I will kill your pet!"

"Not a chance! Aura isn't my pet! She's part my family! Quick attack" Melody ordered as Aura moving fast and hit at the Akuma. The akuma growl and it shoot it claws toward Aura

"Dodge it!" Aura dodges all the attack and one of the claws almost hurt it "Aura use Shadow ball!" The shadow gathered in Aura's mouth and she fired and hit the akuma

"Ahh!" It cried and it tried to hit Aura with it claws, the Eevee quickly moved away

"Now Tackle!" Melody shouted as Aura tackle at the face of the akuma and before Melody could realize it, Aura's tail glow into a light and hit the face of the akuma and it retreated quickly as fast as possible. Melody stood there in the snow and she looked at Aura

"You did it!" Melody smiled cheerfully as she hugged Aura "You finally learn Iron tail Aura, our training times weren't wasted" "Eeve!" "That's mean Alia might be able already use Iron tail also" Melody wondered. Suddenly Aura jump down and it started to glow into a bright light "Aura?" Melody looked at it as the Eevee reshape in the light and when the light fade, in front of Melody wasn't Eevee anymore

"Glaceon!" Aura smiled at it mistress and Melody had a huge grin on her face

"Aura… you evolved into a Glaceon" Melody knees down as she hugged the Glaceon and it purred happily as it rubbed it head in her hair "Come on let's find the other" Melody smiled and Aura lead her the way in the snowstorm as it ears twisted, Aura run toward the other direction and Melody followed. Suddenly, there was a red light pillar appeared and the light clear the snowstorm

"Eh?!" Melody looked up in surprised as Aura ran to the direction through the trees bush "Ahh! Wait for me!" Melody called as she ran…

…

"Yuu, let's get in while this last" Lavi smiled as he hold his hammer

"Che!" Kanda looked away as he about to walk to the cave, suddenly the sound of the trees bush made him stopped. He and Lavi were in the position, ready for the akuma or anything came. They could see a strange blue creature liked fox that had some patterns liked rhombus jump out from the bush, it looked quite elegant as it looked at Kanda and Lavi with it blue eyes.

"Akuma? But it too strange to be one" Lavi wondered as the creature just looked at them and Kanda was about to attack it, but a young familiar feminine voice interrupt him

"Ahh! Wait for me!" The sound from behind the bush and the creature looked back where the sound from

"That's voice…" Lavi whispered as the small figure rush out from the bush

"You run so fast, I can't catch up" Melody panted then she saw Kanda and Lavi "Ah! Kanda nii san, Lavi nii chan" Melody smiled cheerfully as she waved both of them

"Mel… Melody chan?! What are you doing here?! And stay away from that creature! We haven't known it friend or foe yet!" Lavi exclaimed as he pointed

"Eh…? Oh! I should had known that all of you won't recognize her" Melody sigh

"Recognize?!" Kanda looked at Melody and Lavi looked at her in confused also

"This is Aura, she evolved from an Eevee to a Glaceon" Melody smiled lightly as the two looked at her

"That's Aura?!" Lavi pointed to the Glaceon and Melody nodded "But I remembered that Aura and Alia look alike" Lavi asked and before Melody could answered, Kanda was walking pass her and Aura

"This is waste of times" Kanda said as he entered the cave

"Eh?"

"Come on Mel chan, let's talk on the way to where the Innocence" Lavi smiled and Melody nodded then she followed the boys also as Aura but before it followed, Aura looked back to the direction that Kanda and Lavi stood before then it followed it mistress…

"So you said that Aura evolved from an Eevee to a Glaceon?" Lavi asked

"Yep, after the battle with those Akuma, Aura evolved" Melody nodded as Aura was walking next to her

"Umm… interesting, but you're so lucky that you met us Mel chan, who knows what would happened to you in the night liked before, especially in the snowstorm" Lavi stared at the little girl and she laugh nervously

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried for all of you so that I couldn't stopped myself" Melody apologized and she noticed that Aura was looking back as it ears twist liked hearing something "Aura, what's wrong?" Melody asked and Aura just purred as the replied as they continued walking until they saw a light at the end and they ran toward to the light. Melody could see a beautiful tree and it glowing light, she was so mesmerized of the tree's light until Kanda was knocked out by the hot winds and it from the tree

"Yuu, are you alright?" Lavi asked as he helped Kanda

"Kanda nii san"

"This is…" Lavi looked at the tree also as Melody then a voice interrupt them and Aura looked back

"There they are!" Elda's father walked in "The Leaves of Rebirth! They really exist!" He said and the he ran to the tree "Now… now I can revive Jacob!" But the was knocked by the tree's "Jacob, Jacob" The father cried in the wild passion for his lost son as he continued ran to the tree

"Stop"

"That's dangerous!" Lavi called

"Please sir, stop hurting yourself" Melody called as well and Elda's father was knocked out toward the rock wall, Melody called the winds to caught him and lied him down gently

"Mugen, Batou" Kanda activated Mugen

"Hammer of wood" Lavi activated his Innocence as well but he was failed by the hot winds "No good, eh?" Lavi mumbled as Melody stood behind him also as Aura. Kanda jump up to dodged the snow and he cut down the tree, the trees fall down as it's light fade and it wilting, at the middle of the tree, a small green light appeared, Melody looked at the green cube and Kanda took it 'So that's Innocence' Melody though

"I've got the Innocence, let's go" Kanda said

"Hey, give that to me! I need the Leaves of Rebirth to revive my son!" Elda's father begged

"This is no Leaves of Rebirth. It's an Innocence fragment" Kanda explained

"Give it to me!" He shouted as he grasp Kanda's coat neck and this made Melody surprisingly hold Lavi's hand because of the man's action and Aura growl silently at the man

"No!" Kanda respond as he shoved Elda's father down "The Innocence does not have power to bring your son back. Give up" Kanda said and he left, Melody let's go off Lavi's hand and she followed Kanda also as Aura and they head out of the cave…

"It's clear at last" Lavi laugh lightly at the clear sky suddenly Aura growl and Kanda was in the position, three explosion and these three Akuma appeared again.

"Stand back" Lavi hold his hammer

"I'll never give it to you Akumas! You won't get away this time!" Kanda hold his Mugen as the Akuma looked like snake attack with snow beams

"I'll take the Akuma there!" Kanda charged at the Akuma looked like dog

"Right you are! Melody! You and Aura take care of that one"

"Okay! Let's go Aura" "Glaceon" Aura nodded

"Oh little girl, we met again" The akuma laugh with it creepy voice

"Whirlwind of Despair! Now Aura! Shadow ball" The shadow ball melt into the sharp whirlwind and the whirlwind changed into purple color as it hit the Akuma and it back away

"You're pitiful!" The Akuma looked back to the other two and this made every one surprised. After the winds of snow and the creepy laugh from the Akuma, it absorbed the other two and it grows bigger. Melody gasps at the Akuma, it looked terrible!

"I see. It absorbed its brethren to become stronger"

"It's even more ruthless than you are Yuu"

"Give me the Innocence!" The Akuma shout as it shoots many snow and ice bullets, Melody dodged as she jumps backward, suddenly a pair of strong arms grasp around her tightly

"Eh?!" Melody looked back to find out that Elda's father was holding her tightly "What are you doing?" Melody exclaimed and this made Lavi and Kanda looked back at her eyes wide and Aura was growling angrily at the man

"Give it to me! If all of you want this little girl back" He shouted as Kanda clenched his teeth

"Melody chan!" Lavi exclaimed

"Let me go! Let me go!" Melody cried as she struggling trying to free from the strong arms

"Weakling!" The Akuma shoot at the man and Melody also at Kanda

"Yuu! Mel chan!"

"Give it…give it to me!" The man still holding Melody tightly as she still trying to free from his grasps

"Bastard!" Kanda cursed and the next thing that, the Akuma freeze their foots, Melody was being holding tight and Aura foots were being freeze also 'I can't use Innocence while being holding tight like this… he even don't want me to breath!' Melody thought as one of her poke ball fall out from her pocket

"Eria!" Melody called as the white squirrel appeared "Pachi!"

"Use Thunder at the Akuma" The thunder attack it and it slow the movement of the Akuma

"Why you…" 'Now I have to find the way for us to get out of this situation!' Melody thought suddenly

"I made it! Innocence, activate!" Allen attack the Akuma with his Innocence and he shoots at it

"Allen!"

"Big brother!"

"Melody?!" Allen exclaimed as he dodge the bullets from the Akuma

"Pest!" The Akuma shouted as it attack him

"Over here!" Elena shouted as she gave a cut toward the akuma, she was holding a katana with white hilt

"Hey! Shoots my feet!" Kanda ordered 'That's right!' Melody thought

"What?" Allen looked hesitate as Elena was keeping the Akuma busy

"Just do it!" "Aura! Use Shadow ball at your foots!" As Kanda was free from the ice, Aura also free from it and when they all free from the ice, Melody took the chance to escape from Elda's father 'Finally!'

As they gave the final blast to the Akuma

"Winds Scars!"

"Now guys!" Melody called the whirlwind again and it combine the thunder and Shadow balls that created an explosion that almost send Timcanpy fly away…

…

Melody hide behind Allen after that, Elena was quite angry at Elda's father for what he had done to Melody. Hearing the father's wish and Allen speech to him Melody could understand that 'I wonder how is mommy and daddy' her parents loved her dearly, she wondered how was them as she looked up to the sky, Melody could felt the heavy on her eyes as she still want to wake

"I'm sorry for what I done" Elda's father apologized

"It's alright I understand" Melody smiled

"Melody is this… Aura? I hear Lavi said so but…" Elena looked at Aura and Melody laugh lightly

"That's Aura, she just evolved…" Mel yawn as she could felt Allen was carried her "Big brother…"

"You should sleep" Allen smiled warmly at his little sister as they on their way home. That's night no ones except Aura, Eria and Alia know that Melody was crying in her sleep, and she was mumble also

"Mama… Papa…" Melody mumbles as the tear liked crystal fall down from her cheek and her friends couldn't do anything for her…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

(^,^)

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Marshal Belinsky AND Tenshin san FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^v^)


	11. Chapter 11

**God's Child**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (^w^) Please enjoy your reading time

Chapter 11: The millennium swordsman

The day was normal, after Melody's first mission with her brothers and sister, she had a dream about her parents, and they were trying finding a way to bring her home. In her dream she could saw her father's friends, the previous Pokemon Sinnoh champion Cynthia even her childhood friend Keith, who was four years older than her, son of Gary Oak, Keith Oak he was exactly liked his father spiky brown hair. She was so lost in thought that she didn't recognize that Allen was calling her…

"Melody!" Allen called as he shook her shoulder

"Eh! Onii chan?!" Melody snapped out of her thought as she was cleaning her Poke egg as they were sitting with Lavi in the dinning room

"Is something wrong? I've been calling you and you didn't reply" Allen asked worriedly

"Umm… I had… a dream" Melody answered

"A nightmare?" Lavi asked as Aura, Alia and Eria looked at her

"No…" Melody answered quietly as she cleaned the egg

"You haven't eating much after the mission, what's wrong?" Allen asked

"I… had a dream… about mama and papa" Melody answered as Allen and Lavi quietly looked at her "My parents… and they friends were trying to bring me back" Melody replied sadly "…And I… miss them" Melody said as she felt a hand that rubbed her head and she looked up to see her brother Allen "Nii chan?"

"It's fine if you miss your parents Mel" Allen smiled as he panted her head "Is nothing strange or afraid if you miss your home place while you are with us"

"Yep! You're still young to be far away from your parent, but while they find the way to bring you back, we'll be your family" Lavi smiled "I don't like to see a cute face like you crying Mel chan"

"Um" Melody smiled as she nodded "I feel better now, thanks Lavi nii chan, big brother"

"Allen, Melody" a finder called "Both of you has a mission"

"Okay" Melody smiled "Onii chan! Come on"

"Coming" Allen smiled as he followed her little figured…

…

"Kanda and Elena are missing?!" Allen exclaimed, he and Melody had been in the Order long enough to understand Kanda but this was totally shocking "I though he and Elena was going to Rome"

"Yes, they were going to recover the Innocence discovered on the outskirts of Rome. But about one week ago, they and the finders accompanying them have been completely out of contact" Komui sigh, he sure worry about Kanda and Elena "There are a great many Akumas surrounding the arena where they last made contact. So we've been unable to approach it without the help of the exorcist. Allen, Melody, that's where both of you will come. With some help from Pokemon both of you might be finish this mission soon" Komui said as Allen and Melody nodded…

After helping Melody placed on the boat, Allen sat down

"Okay, take us out" Allen said to the Finder, then Mel could see Leenalee

"Leenalee nee chan"

"Hi Melody" Leenalee smiled to the little girl

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Allen asked

"Could you move over?" Leenalee asked as Allen moved for her

"Are you coming Leenalee?" Allen asked but she didn't replied him as she sat down "Well then take us out"

Looked at her brother and sister, Melody could feel the air around them it was so uneasy 'Leenalee nee chan seem to be angry at Nii chan… I wonder what happened between both of them' Melody wondered as Eria looked at Allen and Leenalee "Pa…chii"…Walking behind Leenalee after she bought some groceries, Melody looked at her then to her brother who was followed behind with two luggage "Nii chan…" Melody looked back to Allen then to Leenalee who still continued walking and she wait for Allen "Onii chan, I don't know what happened between you and Leenalee nee chan, but you should talk to her" Melody said quietly but quite enough for Allen listened and he nodded

"Um… Come to think of it, we haven't spoken since then…" Leenalee stopped walking "I'm sorry for my behavior" Allen apologized as he bow to Leenalee as everyone looked at them 'Nii chan… this is too much attention don't you think?' Melody thought as she watches her brother and sister nervously

"Don't get up just yet, I haven't forgiven you" Leenalee said as she place the groceries bag on him "Allen, you're so selfish. Only you can see the Akuma's souls, so you think you have the right to sacrifice yourself without a moment's thought about other's feelings" At this moment, Melody could feel that Leenalee wanted to cried "Why are we even friends? Don't try to make a fool to me! Why don't you fight with me? I hate that eye of your Allen" Leenalee knees down as she crying

"I'm sorry…" Allen whispered "Thank you for saving me, Leenalee" Allen thanks as he hold the bag down

"Anytime!" Leenalee cried as she ran into the train, Melody saw and she smiled

"I suppose she's forgiven me" Allen smiled as Melody walked to him

"Sure she is" "Pachii" Eria smiled "Let's go big brother" Melody smiled cheerfully

"What are both of you doing? Hurry up and get on. There isn't another train to Rome until tomorrow" Leenalee called

"We're coming" Melody replied "Nii chan! Come one"

On the train they were discuses about the Innocence and the swordsmen who lived for millennium of years and Akuma's activities around the arena and not a single one entered the arena ever returned. It's still a mystery so Komui dispatched Kanda and Elena to find out 'Kanda nii san, Elena nee chan… please be fine' Melody looked out the window "Pachi". When they arrived at Rome and discovered about Sardini's kidnapped daughter Claudia. The Sardini family hired many bounty hunters to bring her back 'Why don't they ask the police for helped?' Mel wondered as she followed Allen and listened to the speech of Claudia's fiancé in Sardini's president

"Fiancée?" Leenalee asked

"She's only sixteen, but she's with that older man there?" Allen wondered

"How come she loved someone that who looked so old for her age?" Melody looked up to her brother

"I don't know" Allen replied as they listened to the speech and the conversation between the father and his son-in-law 'What's wrong with these people?' Melody though and Eria seem to understand her "Pachirisu"

"Come on, let's meet sir Sardini" Leenalee suggested and Allen agreed

"He might give us some clues" Allen nodded "Melody?" Allen looked back to his little sister

"I don't know, I don't like these two" Melody said as she looked up to the window and Eria nodded

"If you want you can stay here and wait for us Mel chan" Leenalee smiled

"Um… I'm sorry" Melody whispered

"Is not your fault, I could tell some uneasy feeling around them, so you should stay here and wait for us okay?" Allen smiled and Melody gave him a cute grinned liked an angel as the replied

Waiting for a while, Allen and Leenalee came back and took her, Melody looked at her brother and she could tell something bothered him

"Nii chan?" Melody looked up to Allen as they were walking

"Huh?"

"Is something bothered you?"

"Not… much" Allen replied as Leenalee giggles at him

"What's it?" Allen asked

"Nothing" Leenalee smiled

"In the end, we didn't manage to find a single lead of Kanda and Elena or even Vittorio" Allen sigh as they walked to the inn…

…

The sun were rising for a new day, in the small house not too far from the Arena, a red hair girl was watching the certain long dark blue hair samurai sleeping and she sigh 'Honestly… why does he so reckless?' Elena thought as she looked at Kanda sleeping they had been known each other for years and she couldn't understand why he had so reckless liked that 'Fighting with that swordsman for days…' Elena thought but the sound of the open door cut her thought and the Finder walked in

"Elena san"

"Morning Pedro san" Elena smiled "What's the news you gathered this time?"

"The Sardini family hired many bounty hunters to the arena to bring they daughter back"

"Those idiots…" Elena sigh and she looked at Kanda who still sleeping "Right now we should let him rest for a little while" Elena whispered "He must be tired"

"I think because of the swordsmen pride" The old Finder said and Elena smiled

"I think you're right" Elena smiled and she looked at the window and her smiled drop down "Honestly… Why do I have to look outside the window?" Elena sigh as the Finder looked out also

"Akumas!" Liked the alarm clock, Kanda opened his eyes and he sat up

"Where do you think you going?" Elena asked

"Where else? We must be hurry before the Akumas take the Innocence" Kanda said as he wore his exorcist coat

"I will go and you will stay here and rest!" Elena said sternly

"No and why do you stop me?"

"Because I had been stay with you long enough to know how stubborn and reckless you are" Elena smiled as she walk out. Kanda looked at her figure then he followed, he had been staying with her long enough to understand this stubborn girl…

…

"Akuma!" Melody looked up to sky to found out many level one were flying to the arena

"Damn! Me must hurry!" Allen looked to the arena as they ran to it and they could see the Akuma started to shoot as the battle began

"Aura, Eria, Alia let's go!" Melody called as her Pokemon jump into the battle "Fire of Life!" The fire appeared around her as it followed her command and attack Akumas as Aura and Alia used shadow balls and iron tail to destroy the Akumas, Eria used it thunder and discharge to saved as many people as it could until Vittorio appeared and he knocked out the hunters and smoke fade as Leenalee looked at him also as Allen 'He's so strong' Melody thought as Allen was about to attack the swordsmen

"You can't beat him" Allen stopped and he looked up

"Kanda? Elena?"

"Kanda nii san, Elena nee chan!" Melody called them as she smiled in relief 'Thanks god… they are fine'

"This one's mine. Don't interfere" Kanda replied as he jump down to the battle stage "Sorry to keep you wait"

"I accept your challenge" The swordsmen nodded as they both charged each other

"Leenalee, Allen, Mel chan" Elena smiled at them

"Elena, Pedro san"

"You're alright" Melody smiled as Elena nodded to the young girl

"Never mind that, it's an Innocence fragment" Pedro said as they looked him

"Huh?" The group looked back to the fight between the swordsmen

"That sword is what has allowed Vittorio to lives for these thousand years" Elena said as her eyes didn't leave Kanda

"Those two had been fighting for three days, but the Akumas appeared and Vittorio disappeared in chaos" The Finder explained as they watch the battle

"Kanda has been so tired from the battle that he's been asleep for the past two days" Elena continued as her eyes still not leave Kanda

"Both of them can use Innocence's power can they?" Leenalee asked

"It's a matter of pride as a swordsmen, they won't stop fighting until one of them win" The old Finder said

"That's why he didn't want me to interfere because I can't fight without Innocence" Allen said as the fight kept continued 'They look… tired' Melody thought, suddenly Elena hugged her and hide her eyes as Kanda gave Vittorio a cut at his shoulder as blood were eruption and when Melody looked back her eyes wide as Vittorio seem to be fine and his wounds were healed and what happened next made her gasp

"KANDA!"

…

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

(^,^)

SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Tenshin san AND Yumeyume FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^v^)


End file.
